


The Boy Who Would Be King

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Series: Supernatural One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940





	The Boy Who Would Be King

Sam was bone tired and sweaty as hell. He smelled like a boys locker room after football practice. He had just spent the entire night, in the middle of Texas summer, hunting a wendigo. He was trying to stay with the "normal" thing, but that was turning out harder than he thought it was going to be. During spring, Christmas, and summer break, he was taking jobs and hunting, trying to keep a low profile while he did it. He didn't really need to be kicked out of school because he got arrested for grave desecration. He still wanted to try to be normal. 

He trekked back to the car he was borrowing and drove his smelly ass to the motel he had found and was staying in. It was worse, somehow, than the ones John would always find, but it was cheap and they didn't ask any questions as long as they got their money. He made his way to the shower and scrubbed his flesh thoroughly in all his nooks and crannies, anywhere that could get sweaty and smelly. He smelled of Dollar Store soap by the time he was done. 

He tossed the clothes he had been hunting in into the furthest corner of the room. He'd probably have to throw them out, if he didn't find a laundromat soon. But he wasn't worried about that just yet. He threw himself, butt ass naked on top of the bed, spread eagle. He'd brought his own sheets, not wanting to lay on someone else's cum stains, blood, and sweat. And honestly, he wasn't too worried about someone breaking into his room to kill him, and if they did, they would probably be a little stunned at first by a naked man with his pecker slinging around. He knew for damn sure that would fuck him up if he broke in somewhere. 

Brain slowing down and aches beginning to set in allowed Sam to drift off into a fitful sleep. He knew he'd wake should his door bust open.

Sure enough, six hours later, a knock came at the door, hard and harsh, waking Sammy from his much needed rest. He grabbed his gun, made sure it was loaded as quietly as he could and wrapped a sheet around his waist. He peeked through the tiny hole on the door and lo and behold, saw Jess standing behind it, looking side to side, waiting to be let in. 

He leaned over and placed the gun in a drawer on the table by the door and cracked said door open.

"Jess?" He asked, door barely open.

"Hey, Sam, was wondering if you were even here."

"How'd you find me?" He asked suspicious of her. If anyone was going to find him, it'd be Dean.

"Oh, you know, I always know how to find my fiance." She smiled awkwardly and asked to be let in. Sam moved to the side and gestured her in. "Thanks," She said, coming in and looking around at everything. 

"No, seriously, Jess, how did you find me? I used an alias and everything when I rented my car and this room." Sam was perplexed and wondering if something was amiss. He was proven right whenever she turned back to him and her eyes were black, a feral grin on her face. He grabbed his gun from the drawer on the table and demanded, "Get the hell out of my girlfriend!"

"Oh, honey, I am your girlfriend. _Miss_ Jess hasn't been here since she first laid eyes on you."   


"What the hell are you talking about? I think I would have known if my girlfriend was a demon!" Sam exclaimed, gun leveled at her heart. 

"The sulfur you always smelled wasn't just from the stuff I put around the house to make sure we didn't get bedbugs or fleas or any other nasty critters, dear," Not-Jess said, feral smile growing. "And the whole black eyes thing doesn't just happen, only when we want to expose ourselves does it happen." She laughed loudly. "I just almost can't believe you fell for it. You grew up in the business, Sammy. Didn't Daddy ever teach you anything?"

"Well, we didn't exactly fuck with demons! Why me, anyway?" He knew the gun wouldn't help him in this situation, but he knew it might buy him some time, if he was lucky. 

"Oh, honey, why you are the boy king!" She exclaimed loudly, hands dramatically to her sides as she bowed down. "You are Lucifer's true vessel!"  


"Lucifer is real?" Sam was dumbfounded. He knew demons were legitimate, but if Lucifer was actually a being that existed, then that meant God was real and he was just ignoring everyone who needed him. 

"Oh, yes, silly boy, but here's the thing," She stepped forward and looked Sam in the eyes. "You won't remember a word of this conversation. When Dean comes for you, and he will, you will cave to his request and go with him. And that will set you on your rightful path, boy. Once I leave this room you will go back to sleep and all of what has happened will fade from memory like a dream." Jess stepped away from the slightly swaying Sam and made her way out the door. 

Mind compulsion was difficult to use and took a lot of energy, but she had to make sure Sam would go with Dean and his path would go on in the right direction.


End file.
